Implant species are used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices as dopants. For example, boron is often implanted into various layers of semiconductor devices as a dopant.boron often penetrates into the floating gates of the semiconductor devices, which results in a number of problems, including, but not limited to, threshold voltages (Vt) shifting within the semiconductor devices' cells, reducing the reliability of the devices. Accordingly, suppressing implant species' penetration into floating gates of semiconductor devices is desired.